1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having two input/output units and a corresponding method of controlling the device.
2. Background of the Invention
Portable electronic devices are now very popular and provide many features. For example, portably electronic devices are used with home appliances, as mobile terminals, as broadcasting terminals, etc. For instance, mobile communication terminals provide various functions such as allowing users to view DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting), play MP3 music files, take pictures, and the like in addition to typical communication functions such as audio communication. Users can also send and receive text messages, access the Internet, etc.
The portable electronic devices also include relatively small displays that display various information such as information downloaded from a server, information input by a user, and the like. In addition, the display unit included in the portable electronic device includes a CRT (cathode ray tube) display device and a flat panel display device such as LCD (liquid crystal display), PDP (plasma display panel), and the like. Some terminals also include a relatively new technology referred to as electronic paper (e-paper) displays. In more detail, the electronic paper displays includes organic thin-film transistors formed on a plastic substrate and a reflective bistable display element is formed thereon. However, the display unit included with the portable electronic device is limited in nature, making it inconvenient for the user.